


honeypots

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Glove Kink, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Roman rewards Jason for a job well done.





	honeypots

**Author's Note:**

> a duel fill for "canonverse jayroman" and "roman/jason scene with praise!kink"! idk what canonverse meant so i went with rebirth since that has the most interesting dynamic to me
> 
> requests can be sent to my tumblr jtredactedsionis!

Infiltrating Roman's gang was easy.

A little _too_ easy honestly but there's a saying about looking a gift horse in the mouth. Jason's not sure what the saying is about looking a Trojan horse in the mouth but he'll burn that bridge when he gets to it.

Getting into Roman's bed was also easy- not planned or intended but definitely easy. It makes his part of this plan easier than he was expecting; he's close to Roman and far more than trusted enough to be left alone with him while he sleeps. Jason has thought more than once about smothering him and calling it a day but he's come this far already, he might as well stick it out.

Roman isn't pleasant. He's not nice or friendly or fun to be around basically at all. He's a killer and a liar and a thief and he's everything that's been wrong with Gotham for as long as he can remember. Jason has no sympathy for him and even less respect. That being said- Roman likes him.

Roman likes him a lot.

And Jason, well, Jason likes the attention.

There's nothing good about a man who's only nice to the person he likes but there's nothing good about Roman at all and the person he likes right now is Jason. So Jason works with what he has. And, okay, there's _one_ good thing about Roman.

“There you are,” Roman comments and Jason looks down the hall mildly at him. He looks like he just got back, surely having finished ‘cleaning up’ the remains from the job he had sent Jason on earlier. “I was wondering where you had gotten off to.”

“Worried I drowned in the tub?” Jason replies sarcastically. He rubs some more water out of his hair as he watches Roman pour two drinks then head for the couch. Roman doesn't beckon but Jason supposes he doesn't need to; Jason moves to join him. He sits on the couch beside him, legs inherently spread to assert his space even as he's clad in only a towel. The apartment is nice at least and Jason will take as many baths as possible while he's here.

Roman hands him a glass and Jason takes it, looks at it briefly before watching Roman drink out of his own. The liquor is safe at least. He wouldn't taint his own supply. The glass Jason is less sure of. Nonetheless, he drinks. Roman puts a gloved hand on his shoulder and Jason flinches a little at the chilly contact with his warm skin.

“Excellent work today,” he compliments. Jason sinks down in the couch a little more, the edge of his glass rested against his lower lip.

“Thanks,” he mumbles back. He could have done better but that would sort of defeat the purpose of the whole ‘taking Black Mask down from the inside’ thing he has going on. Roman rubs his shoulder and Jason breathes deep, eyes fluttering closed.

“You impress me more and more each day,” Roman assures. As much as Jason is _sure_ Roman is brown nosing him when he offers up compliments like this, it never feels that way. Roman puts his drink down before reaching one arm behind Jason and taking his chin in hand. He turns Jason to face him and brushes his thumb across his bottom lip. Jason keeps his eyes cast, his tongue darting out thoughtlessly against the finger and filling his senses with leather.

“You're beautiful when you work,” he goes on. Jason shudders at the hand that settles on his knee and rubs the inside of his leg. So, okay, Jason like the attention _and_ the compliments. Roman lets his face go in favour of cupping the back of his neck and stroking a thumb against his nape. Jason throws back the rest of his drink in a single swallow.

“I made the right choice bringing you in,” Roman says as his gloved hand slides under Jason's towel. Maybe this is part of the game, too. If it is, Jason isn't sure who's winning let alone who's playing who. He tilts his head back into Roman's hand with a low rumble of a groan as the cool leather of his fingers brush against his cunt. Giving him more room to work, Jason parts his thighs further to welcome the touch. He blindly reaches to put his glass down.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jason rasps and he rocks his hips minutely. Roman rubs his folds with a pair of fingers. He's already wet to the touch, riled up by the praise alone, but Roman strokes him generously to get him properly warmed up. His clit is rubbed and flicked and teased with every pass and his fingers card through his folds with each down stroke. Jason reaches to pull the front of his towel open so he can watch what Roman's doing. His glove is already shiny with Jason’s slick and it drools between his thighs heavily.

“How about another reminder of exactly how much I appreciate you,” Roman insists. The hand on the back of Jason’s neck caresses his nape fondly as he pushes his thick middle finger into Jason's dripping cunt down to the knuckle. Jason groans, clenching down around it as Roman curls his finger against his over sensitive g-spot. He huffs out another curse that doesn't quite make it to words and Roman hums back in amusement.

Jason can feel the leather glove between his thighs, the seams rubbing against his insides and the slick texture adding a unique sensation. The added thickness is far from unpleasant, either. Roman rubs that bundle of nerves in him without letting up until Jason is practically limp in his grip with pleasure and grunting out heated noises. He should be annoyed at how easy Roman can push his buttons but Roman never asks for, or even implies, reciprocation. If Jason returns the favour at all, it's always on his own initiative.

“Wonderful,” Roman growls in his ear. “Do you know how sexy you are?” He pushes another finger in and Jason twists his hips with a guttural groan. Roman thrusts the pair of them into him at a quickly increasing pace, not being shy at all about targeting his g-spot with every one. “Strong thighs, perfect form, pretty face.”

Jason grabs Roman's arm as if to steady himself and tosses his head back. Roman doesn't ease up for a second, finger fucking him fast and hard; just how Jason likes it. He twists his fingers suddenly and a jolt goes down Jason's back. He's so close already- and Roman knows it.

“You astound me,” Roman assures, pushing his fingers in deep and rough. Jason's hips twitch off the couch as he comes and his thighs strain with the orgasmic jolt. He huffs out a curt, satisfied ‘ _fuck_ ’ while Roman's fingers slow to a gentler pace. Jason rocks into them, riding out his orgasm with a pleased groan. Only when he finally lets go of his arm does Roman pull his dripping wet fingers out and Jason half heartedly covers himself again.

It's cold in here.

“Keep up the excellent work,” Roman encourages as he pulls the handkerchief from his pocket to clean his fingers. “With you by my side, you've no idea the things we'll accomplish.”

Ominous.

“Whatever you say, boss,” Jason murmurs back and he reaches to finish Roman's drink, too. “You're the one with the magic touch.”


End file.
